soulforgeentertainmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Shards
"Death does not always mean the end..." ''- Ghost Shards tagline '''Ghost Shards' is console-style role-playing game currently in development for the PC, ran on the RPG Maker XP engine. Gameplay Battle System Battles are action-oriented: they take place in real time, during which the player has manual control over their character, as opposed to choosing options from a menu. Battles take place on a broad battlefield, over which the player's character can move without limit, allowing them to trade blows face-to-face with the enemy or circle around for a flanking attack. The other party members (up to 2 others) are controlled by the game's AI; the player may change an ally's current strategy in the main menu. Each character as a Stamina bar, which decreases with each action (with the expection of casting spells). Each character also has a Mana Burst, a kind of ultimate attack which can only be released at certain times. Equipment While the equipment system seems simple at first, as the player progresses throughout the game, they are given the option to synthesize what they have into better gear. Some characters can equipment multiple weapons to enhance certain aspects of their attributes. Real Time Just like in real life, time passes in the game - transistioning from daytime to nighttime. Also occuring - based on the current region - are weather effects corresponding with nine of the main elements, such as a heatwave that enhances Fire magic and abilities. Story Official Description The world of Xale, ruled by nine sleeping Divinities, is in need of their awakening with the songs of the Stonesingers. Without the presence of the Divine, weather will cease to flow, the world will slowly degrade into a stagnant land. However, all Stonesingers who recently ventured into the shrines of Divinities have yet to return. They were sent there only to be never seen again, not a slightest sound was heard by anyone. The only thing left from their disappearance are their ghost shards - a materialized piece of their soul. A humble tavern bard and entertainer, Aelina Rowan, was arrested for crimes she felt innocent for. She was offered an alternative to redeem herself by fulfilling the role of a Stonesinger, oblivious about the mysterious disappearance of those who tried before her. Her journey would be accompanied by Narie Tearwyn, the twin sister of another Stonesinger, who perished in the very same quest Aelina is about to undertake. The Divinities continue to slumber. Time continues to race with the fate of mortals. Why can’t they be awakened? How much longer can the world of Xale wait? Plot section is a stub Characters As it stands, Ghost Shards has a total of 12 playable characters. *Aelina Rowan - The main protagonist of the game, Aelina is initially reluctant to try out for the role of Stonesinger Maiden. She works as a tavern bard during the evening hours, entertaining the patrons. She fights with either a scythe or a staff. Voiced by JillyBean. *Narie Tearwyn - The first character to join Aelina's party, and a young Crusader. Her twin sister, Sarie, was a Stonesinger who lost her life two years prior to the story. She weilds short swords or clubs in battle. Voiced by MeroMeroSahade. *Demi Carinae - Captain of the Crusaders and a charming ladies' man. Hs is a tall and muscular man who likes to make a good time of things. He uses a spear. Voiced by Seymour. *Kyran Sage - An imposing man who lost his eyesight to a magician. He is seeking a way to resurrect his dead fiance, Narie's twin sister, from the dead. He uses two blades in battle. *Poppy - A young Alraune with knack for reading, making her booksmart. Even with all her knowledge, she is still curious about the world and its lore. She fights with a wand. *Malechite - A pure Fae traveling with his adopted daughter, Mell. He saves Aelina's life and ends up following her. He fights from a distance using a longbow. *Mell - The youngest party member, who follows Malechite where ever he goes. She has a strong fondness for Aelina and cares deeply about her.. She fights with a staff in battle. *Reina Rowan - Aelina's little sister, who initially opposes her big sister. She cares deeply for Aelina, however, and joins her in her cause. Fights using a blade or a staff. *Elysion Arcanus- A hunter-turned-mercanary, who simply follows orders. He attacks Aelina and Narie at the beggining of the game. Another long-ranged fighter using a bow. *Lady Sylvia - A mysterious woman who uses a deck of cards in battle. *Ximens - A young man soaked with revenge against the growing Dark Crusaders. He wields either a greatsword or greataxe. *Boron - A powerful magus who wars a helmet over head, giving up what was once his good looks. He fights to keep the balance in order and uses a staff in battle. Important Non-Playable Characters *Midlyn Rowan - A powerful and fearful necromaner. He favors his daughter Reina over Aelina for various reasons. *Gylwen Faowind - Aelina's best friend who was in hiding because she was thought to be dead by everyone. The Crusaders order her kidnapping. *Sarie Tearwyn - Narie's twin sister and Kyran's ex-fiance. She recently lost her life while attempting to wake the Divinity of Gale, Tempess. *Aera - Narie's best friend and fellow Crusader. *Astrid - Ximen's sister, who is alive and well. Staff The team behind Ghost Shards are as follows: *Scott "Star" Lawson: Progammer, Lead Artist, Lead Spriter, Game Director, Scenerio Writer *Stephanie "Strawberry" Southwell: Manager, Co-Creator, Assistant Spriter, Databaser, Advertiser, Scenerior Writer *Cody "NinjaSlap" Smith: Enemy Designer, Equipment Designer, Scenerio Writer *Susan Lee: Supporter, Clothing Designer, Scenerio Writer *Oliver Branting: Secondary Weapon Designer, Supporter, Scenerio Writer *Lannie "Merlandese" Neely III: Music Composer Category:Video Games Category:Ghost Shards